How Jamal Got Away With Murder
by Marcel Marceau II
Summary: Jamal Lyon has been carrying a very dark secret for over a decade. He kept it hidden so well that not even the Lyon family knew about it. He killed a man in cold blood and he and his friends got rid of the evidence. Years later Jamal gets a chillin letter in the mail threatening to expose him. Now he must do whatever it takes to not let anyone find out and not to get caught.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once upon a time, a middle aged man named Rick Powell lived in the suburbs of Philadelphia with his wife Patricia and their only son Evan. He was pastor at a local church and was _praised_ by the congregation. His mission was to do what was best for his family. His life seem to gleam with perfection, on the outside. But it wasn't until one spring/summer Friday afternoon when everything changed forever. Patricia came home from work early to start dinner for the family. Just as she got settled into her routine she discovers a letter that Rick has written for her. She sat down at the table and started reading. Then all of a sudden she felt like she was kicked in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you. But this isn't working. When you read this, I will be long gone. I'll make sure the mortgage is paid every month. Hope you will forgive me one day… -Rick-

Patricia kept blowing up Rick's phone cursing and demanding an explanation on why he left her like this without even working it out with her. But the phone went unanswered. Patricia was devastated. As soon as Evan came home, she told him the bad news as Evan comforts her; assuring her that everything is gonna be okay. Rick Powell was never seen again.

CHAPTER 1: TEN YEARS LATER

It began at Jamal's loft apartment. He just had an amazing night on the town with his on and off again boyfriend Michael. They rekindled their relationship when they bumped into each other at a local bar. Jamal was celebrating his success of his Pepsi commercial, and Michael happened to stop by. They had a couple of drinks, and they fell in love, which turned into love making in Jamal's bedroom.

"I want to know where we stand Jamal," said Michael, after their love making. They were lounging under the covers.

"What do you mean?" asked Jamal curiously.

"You know…" said Michael. "We've been through a lot together, you with your music and career, me mooching off of you and the cheating-."

"Look," said Jamal. "Although I'm still pissed off of what you've done…I'm willing to move past this and start off fresh. Just this once."

"And I understand you for doing this," said Michael. "But you don't have to be with me because I feel sorry for myself…I mean I take full ownership of what I did."

"I know," said Jamal. "I salute you for it. But our relationship, our history goes much deeper than any other relationship I have. And I always miss that connection, so I want to continue focusing on us despite of your foolish actions."

"You're so sweet papi," said Michael, giving Jamal a peck on the lips. "I know it was stupid, I just wanted to spice up our relationship."

"By letting that shaggy dude go down on you like that?" asked Jamal with sarcasm.

"He claimed that he was going to show me how to give you good head," said Michael. "And I fell for his dirty trick."

"Ha," scoffed Jamal. "Well, it looked like you was enjoying it."

"That's why it was a dirty trick," said Michael.

Jamal shakes his head as he lays on his back.

"But I know it was still wrong, and there's no excuse for it," said Michael.

"Yep," said Jamal. "But, just know, you still owe me big time,"

"Oh I don't mind that at all," said Michael sensually.

Michael looks at Jamal's night stand and sees a little stuffed bear that looked dusty. He goes over and examines it.

"Well would you look at that," said Michael. "You kept little Georgie all this time."

"I have," said Jamal. "I'm such a pack rat though, you know that."

"I haven't seen him in so long," said Michael. "At least you could've done is to dust him."

"Oh boy please," said Jamal. "A little dust won't hurt him."

"I remember it like it was yesterday," said Michael. "We was at a carnival at night, early fall. We was playing those little toss the ball games, you know?"

"Yeah, you got that good aim," said Jamal. "You almost took that guy's head off."

"I know," said Michael. "But at least I won."

"You sure did babe," said Jamal.

Michael then goes and lays back down on the bed and puts his head on the side of Jamal's chest.

"We really did had some good memories," said Michael.

"I guess all of our moments weren't that bad," said Jamal.

"But it could be better," said Michael. "I'll tell you what, I will in fact make it up to you."

"Really?" asked Jamal sensually who then turns over and gets on top of Michael. "Right now?"

"First," said Michael stopping him. "I'm going to make you the best breakfast that you will ever have."

"But you can't cook," said Jamal.

"Well, what I mean by making as me calling up the caterers," said Michael with a wink. "All I have to just unpack the platters."

"You're a mess," chuckled Jamal, as they both get out of bed.

A few minutes later, Jamal goes downstairs to get some mail. As he opened the box he sees a very pink letter of out of the junk mail. He smile as he takes it out and proceeds to open it.

"A good morning, isn't it," said the doorman.

"It sure is," said Jamal, as he reads the letter.

"I'm thinking of taking the old dog for a walk," said the doorman, as he walks past Jamal.

"Yeah," said Jamal, as he scans the words of the letter.

Then all of a sudden his smile quickly vanishes. It was replaced by a very concerned look. Then a flash of fear came over him as he returns the letter back in the envelope.

"Is something wrong?" asked the doorman.

"Oh, um...it's my aunt," said Jamal, as he quickly shuts his mailbox "She writes to me all the time, she's been recently sick for a while and I worry about her a lot."

"Well, I hope she gets better," said the doorman.

She will," said Jamal, as he gets back on the elevator. He was now trying to hold his composure.

When he entered his apartment, Michael was waiting for him with a big smile.

"Look what I found," said Michael, as he holds up a baking dish of cold lasagna that was half gone. "You always have a lot of leftovers.

Jamal slowly puts the mail on the kitchen counter, as Michael continues to stare at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" asked Michael. "You look like you seen a ghost."

"I'm...sort of not that hungry after all," said Jamal. "I'm not feeling so well. I'm gonna lay down for a while okay?"

He then goes to the bedroom leaving Michael alone with his mail unattended. Michael started to follow him to see what's up, but he kept staring at the mail. He waits for a few minutes just in case he comes back. When the coast was clear Michael goes through the mail and finds the envelope with Jamal's name on it. He opens it up and reads it…

"I know what you did to Mr. Powell! His death will be avenged! I will get you just like you got him! You're ass is done for!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How Jamal Meets Evan…

Jamal and Evan have one sophomore class together which was science. They were also partners on a project. While everyone was talking about the projects with their partners, Jamal and Evan was busy flirting with one another secretly. The whole school doesn't know that they are out, so they kept their little moment a secret.

"I always knew that I was gonna get you all to myself," said Jamal, with a mischievous grin.

"I guess all those months of eye gazing at me across the cafeteria paid off," said Evan.

"Indeed," said Jamal. "And you were fine as hell."

"Oh really?" asked Evan, sensually.

"Hell yeah, boi," said Jamal. "The other day when you was wearing those overalls, and you was bending over-."

"Oh stop!" said Evan. "You're such a perv."

They both pretend to turn the pages of their science book.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" asked Jamal.

"I don't know," said Evan. "I don't hang out that much, I'm more of a home body. My parents would like that."

"What if I take you out on the date?" asked Jamal.

"Aww, you're a great guy," said Evan. "But you don't have to do that."

"No, I insist," said Jamal. "Besides, you're mad cute, and I want to get to know you more."

"Really?" asked Evan. "Wow, no one ever asked me out on a date before."

"Well, then I'm your first date," said Jamal. "Because you're a star. And most stars get treated like a Prince."

"Oh, you're making me blush," said Evan, almost turning red.

Then laughed out loud accidentally when Mrs. Wilder turned from the writing something on the board and stared at them.

"I hope you two are focused on your assignment," she said. "It would be sad to give you both a zero."

"We are, Mrs. Wilder," said Jamal. "We just came across something that was really amusing."

She knew that he was lying, but she turned back to the board and continued writing. Jamal looked around to see if the others are listening to their conversation.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad just to hang out," said Evan. "But I have to ask my parents first. That's the only thing."

"I understand," said Jamal. "They just doing what normal parents do, because they love you. And they want you to be safe and everything...right?"

"Yeah," said Evan, almost hesitantly.

Jamal and Evan decided to walk home together. They would talk about a lot of things, and laugh and joke. They enjoyed each other's company, like two peas and a pod. As Jamal insisted on walking Evan to his door, Evan stops him a few blocks from his home.

"I can take it from here," said Evan, almost anxiously.

"Are you sure?" asked Jamal.

"Ah yeah," said Evan. "I walk up and down this block like a million times by myself."

"No, it's not that," said Jamal. "It's just that you look like you're worried about something. Are you sure you okay?"

"Yeah, of course," said Evan. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Jamal could tell that he was hiding something, but he didn't press the issue.

"Okay," he finally said.

"Well, then I'll see you tomorrow," Evan said, as he quickly took off towards his street before Jamal could say another word.

Jamal watched him until he disappears around the corner. He then shrugged and walks in the opposite direction.

FRIDAY NIGHT: Six Weeks Later

At the Powell household, Evan was in the kitchen making his mother some tea. She had a very hard afternoon and he was looking for ways to calm her down.

"How can he do this to me?!" asked Patricia, as she storms into the kitchen. "To us! What are we going do? How are we gonna live?"

"He said that he was going to pay for the mortgage," said Evan, trying to sound like everything is okay. "I doesn't mean that he's completely out of the picture."

"That's not the point Evan!" she said sharply. He's my husband, we suppose to be together til death do us part! You don't go and pull a stunt like this!"

"Well maybe he's soul searching or something," said Evan.

"Soul searching?" scoffed Patricia. "Please. Why on earth would he do that? He's a minister for God sakes.

"It is kind of unusual for him to just take off," said Evan.

"I mean every marriage has its ups and downs," she said. "But at least tell it to me in person rather than some damn stupid letter!"

"Oh mom," said Evan. "It's been a rough afternoon for you. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down and I'll bring you some tea."

Patricia smiled as she ran her hands into her son's hair.

"You are such a sweet young man," she said. "Here I am going through the motions, and I haven't even asked you how you are doing with all of this."

"I mean I'm doing alright," said Evan. "I mean I'm a little sad that he's gone but it is what it is."

"Do you think that he's ever going to come back?" Patricia asked.

"Honestly," said Evan, hesitantly. "I don't know. But at least you have me to take care of you."

"Well look at you all brave and strong," said Patricia, as she turns to leave.

Then she stops and notices a bloody white rag on the floor. She slowly kneels down and picked it up. Evan froze as she holds the rag in the air and examines it.

"What's this?" she asks.

"Um…" said Evan. "I was doing some cleaning up when I dropped one of the red wine bottles and it broke, and i was cleaning up the remnants."

"And you just left this here on the floor?" asked Patricia with a chuckle.

"I must have forgotten about it," said Evan, with an innocent smile. "I was taking out the trash and then I came back here to make you some tea."

"This is no good anyway," said Patricia, as he gives the rag to Evan to throw away. "I always know that you always leave stuff laying around."

"I know," said Evan. "You would think I would learn by now.

Patricia smiles as she leaves the kitchen. Evan quickly stuffed the bloody rag in the trash can as he stares out through the back door facing their yard.

Meanwhile, deep in the woods in the back of Evan's house, Jamal and his friends were standing over Rick's corpse which was taped up and covered with a sheet. Jamal looks grim as each of his friends Glen, Molly, and Richard look terrified.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" snapped Richard. "We're going to get caught!"

"I thought we was going to the mall," said Molly. "To look at cute guys. Now look at us!"

"Can't we just call the cops and let them handle it?!" said Glen.

"Shhh! Keep your voices down!" whispered Jamal. "Besides, we can't go to the cops."

"Why not?" asked Molly. "We can easily get out of this."

"Because," said Jamal, sharply. "It's complicated. Y'all know that."

"It's official," said Glen, sadly. "We're all going to jail. I'm not ready to be a prison bitch!"

"My life is over," said Richard. "I'm not even going to get a chance to go to Harvard. I had good grades and a good reputation, but now I'm screwed."

"You know what, we're all going to be screwed," snapped Jamal. "If we all don't get a damn grip and stay focused!"

All of them took a deep breaths.

"Look," said Jamal. "The quicker we buried this dude, the quicker we can get done and get the hell out here."

"Always doing stuff for your man," said Molly, as Jamal rolls his eyes.

"Now everyone grab a shovel, and let's start digging," said Jamal, like it was a daily chore.

PRESENT DAY

It had been two hours since Jamal receive the threatening letter in the mail, and now he's lying in bed struggling on what he needs to do next. He doesn't even know who sent the letter in the first place.

"Feeling better?" asked Michael, as he walks in the bedroom.

"Yeah maybe," said Jamal.

"Okay," said Michael, throwing the pink letter on the bed. "So can you explain to me what this is all about?"

Jamal rolls over and sees the letter and scoops it up right away. Michael folds his arms waiting for an explanation.

"Well," said Michael.

"It's complicated matter," said Jamal. "And...I'm going to handle it."

"Babe," said Michael. "You can tell me anything. I got your back no matter what boo boo."

"I don't know, man," said Jamal. "It's a lot...of information."

Michael got in bed and cuddled right next to Jamal.

"I can handle it baby," said Michael. "Please, just tell me."

Jamal turned and held Michael's hand and took a deep breath.

"I killed someone."

 **(PLEASE RREVIEW IF YOU CAN. I APPRECIATE IT)**


End file.
